


Tell Me What You Know

by Sqwirlgrl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Captivity, Danger, Hostage Situations, Interrogation, and stupidity, i tried to write a sex scene and it just didn't go well okay so this is what you get instead, lots of stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqwirlgrl/pseuds/Sqwirlgrl
Summary: Crowley is captured, bound, and questioned, but he isn't going down without a fight.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Tell Me What You Know

Crowley looked positively feral as he growled at the angel who glared coldly down at him, bound at his feet.

"Tell me what I want to know. I won't ask you again." 

Crowley's lengthening incisors were showing as he snarled out "Fuck you, white wings." 

His posturing was swiftly answered by the angel, who stepped behind him, twisted a hand in his copper hair, and pulled until the demon hissed in pain. 

"Keep your venomous words, wicked one."

"You don't impresssssssss me." Crowley let his forked tongue slide out of his mouth and hissed wordlessly, long and low and threatening. 

The angel walked slowly back around to face him, eyes iron grey and mouth set grimly as he surveyed his prisoner, planning the next move. 

Crowley's hands were bound behind him, his back to a wooden post, on his knees. The angel watched him impassively. A soldier, trained and confident, and he wasn't sure at all that he could survive him but he wasn't going down without a fight. 

Crowley let a bit more of his infernal nature slip out and take over. His sclera widened as gold flooded his serpentine eyes. His sharp jawline and angular throat darkened as just a hint of dark scales appeared, and the hissing grew louder. Crowley was pleased to note the light hairs on his captor's arms standing up. 

The angel spoke Crowley's thoughts. "You won't last. You certainly won't outlast me." So tuned to small vibrations like this, Crowley picked up the slightest tremor in his voice that told a different story. 

"Sure about that?" 

"Yes." 

The demon shivered involuntarily. The angel sounded utterly calm and confident, completely in control--and he certainly didn't miss his tell. 

He leaned in, mouth right beside Crowley's demonic tattoo, and spoke low. "It will be easier on you if you give in. Just let go." 

Crowley quickly turned his head and snapped his fanged jaws just short of the angel's exposed neck. A strong hand grabbed him under the jaw and forced his head up, tilted to expose his Adam's apple. The demon's narrow chest heaved with increasingly shallow breaths. 

"It's going to be like that, then."

With his head tilted to the ceiling, he could only see the bright white from his peripherals as the angel began to change. When he released his face, the angel was glowing with cold holy light. Opalescent white wings unfurled, high over his head, wing tips nearly brushing either wall. Oh Satan, this was it. This was the end of him. 

As the avenging angel of the Lord advanced again on his utterly helpless captive, one wing tip just barely brushed Crowley's face. Oh...oh shit...he couldn't hold it... 

Crowley sneezed. 

The angel halted, lips twitching just once, before his serious expression crumbled into a chest-deep laugh. 

"Dammit, Zira! Don't break character!"

"A haha ha ha! I'm... oh goodness I'm so sorry dear... it's just that your feathers kind of fluffed up when you sneezed....ah ha ha hahaha! 

Crowley heaved an incredibly put-upon sigh. He stuck his tongue out, black and thin and forked, and waggled it at the no-longer-very-intimidating-at-all Principality with a fssfsssfssfssssss. 

He was rewarded as Aziraphale doubled over, breathless with a renewed fit of laughter.

Well, this was all rather disappointing. He was really starting to disappear into the little scene they were playing...

With a soft whooosh he was suddenly surrounded in white feathers, those strong hands again holding him firmly by the jaw, tilting his head up to look into endless blue eyes. 

“Did you think we were done? You’re still tied to my bedpost, looking quite helpless and tempting. I intend to take my time showing you the error of your wicked ways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sex scenes are hard but stupidity comes easy.


End file.
